The Ultimate Battle Crossover
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: After so many universes have broken down the boundaries, you'd expect someone to do something with, of course, one person decides to do so. Seven different universes, nine different teams, romance, humor, references and more. Who will win the ultimate battle of worlds? Action/Humor. Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is the battle crossover. Here are the following games, shows, or such you'll need to at least know to understand the names and characters.**

 **TF2;**

 **SPONGEBOB;**

 **STAR TREK: VOYAGER;**

 **THE SIMPSONS;**

 **FAMILY GUY;**

 **SOUTH PARK;**

 **LEGO NINJAGO;**

 **FUTURAMA;**

 **Pokémon is a given, so that's that. Also, expect a shit ton of references, gonna say this for the entire story: I don't own any of the shit in here, but expect a fuck ton of references, cursing, and good ol' violence.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Over the years, many universes have had done shit that involved parallel universe hopping, time travel, paradoxes, and such. We've seen this throughout Pokémon, Doctor Who, Star Trek, and many others. Now, all these events have done one major problem: they broke down boundaries. Ok, not literally and visibly boundaries like I step into the bathroom and I find myself watching Worf battling a Lucario while The Doctor is dancing with Heavy, both drunk, and Captain Falcon and Dexter are trying to kill Dora and Boots.

Of course, "some" with the ability to play around can just bring multiple universes together for one hell of a trouble maker, oh wait, there is one guy. Of course, he has no real name, or at least that's what we know. His name, to us, is Q and let's just say he's bored once again, so he decided to take this degraded boundary event to his own entertainment. He picked a few universes at random, being the most popular, and brought them into one dream world.

The area was in the Pokémon world that was set in a made up area, where all Pokémon can be found, ranging from Kanto to Aloha. He brought in his first group, being the natives Ash and all his travelling campions of his past and present along with all there Pokémon. They all looked rather confused as they were all looking at each other and many of them were actually waving hello, but one question was asked, and by ash, "So, how did we get here?"

Then, another group of people arrived being the crew of Voyager. The crew looked about as Harry told Janeway, "Captain, I think we're not the only ones alone."

Janeway looked to see them as Chakotay said, "They look about as confused as us."

Janeway replied, "I wonder what's going…"

Then before she could finish, the whole team of TF2 appeared. They looked around, seeing the two other groups as Soldier yelled, "Who are all of you? Spies?!"

Tuvok said, "No, we are no spies, but we are curious of what is going on here."

Scout asked, "Then what the hell is going on?"

Brock yelled, "I'm with that guy, what's going on?"

Then another group appeared being of the Griffins, except it was only Brian, Peter, Stewie, and Chris. Peter feared, "Oh no, it's another nightmare!"

Kiawe told him, "No it isn't."

"Yes it is, I'm seeing random people!"

Stewie told him, "Fatass, you see random people every day and this isn't anything?"

"Shut up Stewie, daddy's panicking right..."

Another group as it was four kids from South Park. As they looked around, Eric gasped, "Holy shit, where the fuck are we?"

Clement yelled, "Watch your mouth, there are kids here!"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking Jew! I'm a kid and I'm gonna curse as much as I fucking WANNA!"

Then the Doctor just stunned Eric, "I'd not have a slew of swearing in my ears thank you very much."

Then another group appeared as it was Homer, Apu, and Willy. Homer cringed, "Do'h! I'm having another insane dream and Griffin's in it!"

Peter yelled, "Oh come on, why the hell does my dream have to have you in it?"

Tuvok said, "If this were a dream, then why are there separate thoughts being talked about?"

"Someone get me a dictionary, I-I couldn't understand what he said."

Chakotay explained, "Tuvok said how could this be a dream, if everyone here is reacting to each other's comments and talking about them?"

Spy said, "I don't know, magic?"

Demoman yelled, "DEMANS!"

Janeway face palmed as Ash asked, "So, who are all of you?"

Before any answers could be asked, another group appeared a bunch of Lego figures. They were the ninjas of Ninjago. They looked around as Cole asked, "Where are we?"

Everyone looked at each other as then another group appeared. This time it was Fry, Leela, and Bender. Bender asked, "What the… who the hell…"

Then Homer waved, "Hey Bender!"

"Hey Homer!"

Leela facepalmed, "Oh Lord, these idiots."

And then one last group appeared. This group was Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick. Squidward asked, "Where are we and who are all of you?"

Ash yelled, "Everyone!"

Everyone loomed to him as he asked, "Who are you people… and Pokémon… and robot?"

Bender crossed his arms, "Yeah, you got that right."

"Ok, but who are all of you?"

Spy said, "I'd ask all you the same question."

Janeway announced, "I don't think it'll be possible seeing as this will only wind up as complicated as talking between the Cardassians and Ferengi."

Cartman asked, "What the hell are those things?"

Then Tracy appeared, "Hold on, could I at least…"

Then he was cut off by soldier, "You're all under by leadership until we get this solved."

Chakotay stepped forward, "Hold on, I have a commander rank here and Janeway has captain's rank, what gives you permission to lead?"

Soldier cocked his gun, "This."

"Really?"

Chakotay pulled out his phasor and vaporized Soldier's shotgun as Tuvok said, "That was not a logical decision."

"I know."

Peter pulled out a rifle as Homer pulled out his shotgun. Everyone, except the ninjas and the Pokémon group. Fry asked, "Since when the hell did we bring guns?"

Stan asked, "I don't know, I didn't bring one."

Ash called out, "Look, can't we just try to solve this?"

Janeway agreed, "The boy's right, let's try to solve this without violence."

Soldier denied, "Up my ass, violence solves everything!"

Stewie said, bored, "Well since nobody is gonna kill anyone…"

He shot Kai in the head. Jay yelled, "Hey!"

And electrocuted Stewie, only for Chris to fire a AR-15 at the ninjas, which then led to Heavy mowing them under, and then Voyager firing their phasors, and for the Pokémon to quickly get their Pokémon out since this was about to get messy. But then everything reset with everyone alive and well. The whole party was confused as Janeway had an idea who it was and mumbled, "Please don't be…"

"Sorry Kathy."

Q appeared above the whole hell party as Janeway sighed, "Q."

Many of the others asked, "You know him?"

Then Ash asked Q, "Wait, I feel as if we met before."

Q chuckled, "Well, a little memory wipe is all it takes, not really, we didn't meet, not specifically. But that's beside the point. The point is", he smiled, "There's gonna be a tournament."

Most of the Pokémon group murmured in excitement as everyone else didn't get the idea. Spy asked, "What tournament?"

Q turned to him, "Well, this tournament is specially to acquire for everyone here. We'll be playing this world's tournament, your way, his way."

Homer asked, "Could you make more sense of it?"

"It's gonna be a battle to the death with some mercenary tactics involved."

Brock said, "Hold on, our tournaments aren't to the death."

May said, "Besides, why should we even join your little fight?"

Ash finished, "And what's the reward anyway?"

Q sighed and said, "First off none of this is real. However, you're all real. You're simply in a dream in which you can interact. Now, the rules here are more or less simple. Simply defeat the other team by either death or surrender, last team wins, each member of that team gets one free wish of anything."

Everyone now was interested as Janeway asked, "Anything?"

Q rolled his eyes, "Ok, fine Kathy, anything reasonable."

That's not what she intended, but everyone else was still planning on getting things. Examples was Ash on winning a tournament, Homer with a life time supply of beer, and Squidward can get a house away from his two dumbass neighbors. Q, however, smiled, "Oh, and a few more things. Everybody has only one life, but you bring in extra help."

Zane asked, "What help exactly?"

"Example. Let's say that Cartman there died and you needed someone to be added on your team because your one person short. In that event, you can call for whoever you'd like on your team and you'll get that person."

Ash raised his hand, "So, you're saying that if I lose Pikachu, I can ask for someone else to help?"

Q chuckled, "I said person, not little Pokémon."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other as Misty protested, "You can't do that! Pokémon are similar to people!"

Q went nonchalant, "Oh please, I consider a Borg more of a person that that yellow rodent."

Pikachu charged himself up ready to attack at that insult as Q said, "Now, next rule is that you can combine teams, but that would result in those team combing to be eliminated and no longer competing. But of course it'll do much more than a group of three or four, seeing the amount we have."

Stan asked, "Um, slightly stupid question… can we kill our own teammates?"

"No, you cannot."

"Ah dammit! I wanted to kill this fatass here."

Eric yelled, "What the hell is with all these Jews?! Mr. Letter, can you please make that rule valid so I can kill this bastard?"

Q retaliated, "No, because one it's my game here… and two, he's already got the gun to your head IF I make the rule part of the rule set."

This was true, since Stan was holding a gun to Cartman's head. Then Q said, "Now, I will have the leaders prechosen, and once they die, you can do whatever line of succession you want. To begin with, Team Pokémon will have Ash Ketchum as leader..."

Ash and Pikachu jumped up in joy, "Yes!"

"… Team voyager will have Katherine Janeway as leader…"

Janeway smiled, "Not surprised."

"…Team Red Team will have Spy as leader…"

Spy rolled his eyes, "Finally."

"…Team Bikini Bottom will have Spongebob Squarepants as leader…"

Spongebob cheered, "WOOOO!"

Squidward, as usual, protested, "What?! Why are you having him as the leader?!"

Q answered, "Because I say so, anyway, Team Griffin will have Peter Griffin…"

Brian also protested, "MR Q, are you insane, Peter has been proven to be retarded and you're electing him as leader? What bullshit is this?!"

"It's of my bullshit, in your language. Next, Team Simpson will have Homer Simpson as leader."

Homer cheered, "Yes, I'm gonna be smart and a leader like the president."

Apu said, "Yes, until you got that black guy into office."

"Alright fine, every other president before him."

Q continued, "Team Ninjago will have Lloyd Garmadon as Leader."

The ninja cheered as Q looked to the Futurama group, "Bender will be leader of Team Planet Express."

Bender cheered, "HELL YEAH! You all can bite my shiny, leading ass now." *chomp* "MY ASS, MY ASS!"

Fry yelled, "There's something actually biting it!"

Bedner looked to see an Aron that still had it's teeth in Bender's ass as it made a smile. Bender pulled out a crowbar and yelled, "Get off me you little bastard!"

And then he hit the Aron, and continued hitting it as it was making Team Pokémon cringe, and Brock yelling, "Stop! You're gonna injure it, or even kill it."

Bender said, "I'm trying to kill it."

And repeatedly hit it as the Aron whimpered and quickly ran away. Bender said, "What'a little, ok, anyway, as first rule, no ass biters on this team."

Then everyone had a shocked looked as Homer said, "Uh, Bender."

"Yeah?"

Homer pointed behind as Bender looked around and crapped himself, about three bricks, seeing a huge Aggron with the little Aron behind it crying, in it's speak, "There's him mommy, he hurt me!"

Bender said, "I'm boned, am I?"

Leela nodded, "Yep."

Then the Aggron used steel cut and cut bender in half, well, top part bottom part anyway. Then the Aggron took Bender's top part as he screamed away. Leela then asked, "I'll be leader."

Q said, "Alright then, Tobanga Leela will be the leader of Team Planet Express. And then for Team South Park, it will be Stan Marsh."

Stan cheered, "Yeah, and my first order to for Cartman to get the hell off this team."

Cartman said, "What?!"

Q quickly said, "Now then, since this has be done, within a matter of seconds you'll all be teleported in random locations, with the minimum distance being 2 miles and maximum being 10 miles. Remember, last team alive wins."

And he disappeared as everyone looked at each other, and then everyone disappeared randomly.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, kinda forgot, for those who are guests, do make sure to put down a name, just so it's much easier for me to tell who's who.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

(At Team Pokémon)

The whole group was there as everyone was still wary of what just happened. Ash decided to coordinate everyone, "Ok, listen everyone."

They all calmed down and looked as he said, "Alright, first thing, does everyone have their Pokémon?"

They all pulled out a Pokéball, some had all as Ash nodded, "Good, we'll need them, now, how exactly are we gonna find everyone else?"

Then a voice appeared everywhere, " _This is Q speaking. Yes, I'm able to make myself appear like this. Now, I will give you the area of where everyone is. However, if you leave the map… you'll most likely die and never return, only to real life. And before any of you ask, this is a very complicated dream, so if you die, you simply wake up."_

That answered that at least. Mallow asked, "So, what exactly are we going to do Ash?"

Ash honestly had no idea and suggested, "Well, we can try searching about. Tracy; you, May, and Misty can search around as we'll stay here. You can use your Venonat to scan the area and look for anyone."

Tracy reminded, "But, that Q guy did say they are at nearest of two miles. Shouldn't we wait a bit first?"

"Good point, ok, then I guess we'll just let out our Pokémon and build some kind of shelter so we can defend ourselves from… whatever may come."

And everyone did so. The let out their Pokémon, only Ash was the really confused one since he didn't have his Alohan, but instead he had his other ones from all the other regions. He had Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Samurott, Greninja, and then he did also have Decidueye. Anyway, everyone else had their Pokémon up and ready and all got to work on building up a small fort while the gym leaders, except Brock and Clement, we surveying the area for enemies. They had their Pokémon while the rest where with their former trainers or helping in survey.

(At Team TF2)

Well, they weren't too happy. Ok, Soldier wasn't happy, everyone else was decent. They secured a hill that made a good outpost with a few trees cut down using Engineer's tool kit, including a saw. Spy tried to plan this out, but he didn't know the landscape, or the enemies they were against. It was a new challenge, but it was going to be a lot harder.

So, Spy ordered, "Alright, since we have no idea where we are, Scout, you'll do that."

Scout threw his baseball up and down as he asked, "Uh, yeah, have you actually seen the competition? Those Star Trek guys have phasor that vaporize people and you're telling me to go and scout around?"

"Precisely. You're fast enough to go in and go out without getting turned to dust."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because I'm the leader."

Sniper suggested, "How 'bout I shoot his head off and Scout becomes leader?"

"Sniper, we all have a crucial purpose here. I can go and infiltrate…"

Scout made a smile as Spy sighed in defeat, "Ok, fine. Soldier, you're in charge until I get back."

And he went invisible as Soldier said, "Damn right, now let's get this fort built, stat!"

(At Team Voyager)

The crew were at least decently trained to deal with new terrains, but with the teams they'll be fighting; it was going to be a bit hard. They weren't gonna go anywhere just yet because they needed to move in and wisely plan out their strategy to win. Of course, they scanned the area as they walked inward, only for Tom to say, "We probably should've asked Q for directions, or a map."

And just as her said it, a PokéDex appeared in each other their hands as the screen read: MAP AND NATIVE INFORMATION. Chakotay said, "I guess Q decided to place nice."

In reality, he gave everyone who didn't have a 'Dex one and in it was a map of the area. It was relatively small, being 50 miles by 50 miles, but it was large enough for a whole battle to create.

Back to the group, they walked on through the forest as they scanned it through. Through the trees and down whatever path looking road there was, they stopped at the sound of a rustling bush. Out came a Pichu as Harry said, "It looks like a smaller version of what that kid had."

Janeway nodded, "Indeed."

The Pichu walked up to the captain as she bent down, only for the Pichu to move back. Then a soaring object passed over as it was Charizard flying over. The group didn't know that they were barely a mile away from where Ash's team was. Chakotay said, "We should follow it, because it looks to be surveying."

Seven said, "And you're correct, it is."

Janeway nodded, "Then follow it we will."

When Charizard flew back, he didn't see Voyager below and flew back to the Pokémon fort named Fort Poker. Yeah, wasn't the best name until they realized it. It was that or some names that were suggest: Fort Ash, Fort Fuck Everyone Else, Fort Brock Stop Looking At Serena Like a Perv, and Fort :D. The last one was made by Bonnie.

(General view)

It was becoming night and Voyager made it about 600 feet from Fort Poker. It was pretty big, but their sensors picked up a way bigger issue: the lookouts. Everyone's Pokémon, some of the people, and, even Ash himself, were taking turns on guard watch. Tracy's group found nothing, despite being almost 1000 feet from where SpongeBob's area was, and stayed to defend for the night.

They weren't aware of Voyager's current position and many of the surveyors were finding nothing. Janeway ordered the group to split into two, which made her, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Seven on one half and Harry, Tom, Torres, and the Doctor on the other half. The two went opposite ways, but they still kept connections intact so if they need to retreat, they're able to go.

They got to the maximum distance they could go before setting off any "alarms". Now, all they had to do was take down one by one. Unfortunately it was a kill to win, so they set their phasors on kill, Tuvok had his phasor rifle, and they slowly went in, but then two shurikens came flying by Tuvok's head. It missed, but Tuvok scanned and fired one pulse. The pulse set a fire to a tree as hiding there was Golduck, Golem, and Greninja as they saw the first half. Janeway ordered, "Fire now."

They began firing as the Pokémon also attacked back. This brought attention to a lot of the surveying trainers and gym leaders, and their Pokémon. They got in and this began the first battle. Chakotay fired off two pulse as it was deflected by several defense moves. They got pushed back as the second half group was stuck between heading for the fort, clean and open, or to help out the higher ranks. Tom said, "Ok, Doctor, Harry, you go to that fort, me and B'Elanna will help them."

Doctor rolled his eyes as they now were split in half. Torres asked, "I assume it's because we're married?"

"You bet."

The two ran over to the head group, but they needed serious back up. Phasor beams were firing as tree were set aflame and nobody was shot yet. The flames pushed everyone away from the fort and this wasn't good seeing as the Pokémon team started to surround the group of Star Fleet personal. They kept on firing as Janeway ordered, "Get out of here, I'll hold them back, try to get into a secure location!"

Chakotay had no time to decide as Tuvok agreed and they left. Then Seven came up to Janeway, "Captain, you have to go now."

She fired off a shot and this time hit May's Ambipon, killing it. Janeway said, "Look, tell Chakotay…"

"Captain, you're more relevant than I am. I'll hold them off, you go."

"Well, I talk you out of it", she got up and ran, but turned back and said, "Good luck", and kept on running. Seven tried firing back at the attackers, only for a pin missile to strike near her, knocking her down. She wasn't knocked out, but pretended to be dead so this way they'd pass over her. But, they first put out the fire that was all started as Ash finally settled everyone and everything down and asked, "So who was that?"

Cilan said, "That must've been those space people that attacked us."

Dawn came with a sad look saying, "They killed Ambipon."

Ash made his determined smile, "Don't worry, this may be a dream, but we're gonna win it and show what we got."

As they blabbered away, Seven got up and snuck out as the irrelevant talk was a perfect escape, until…

A blade like object came in front of her as it was Samurott and then a stick to her neck, being Delphox. Seven was screwed and knew it. Delphox turned to the group and telepathically called, ' _We found someone_.'

Ash, Serena, May, Cilan, and Gary, who wasn't mention too much since he was slightly out of the way, came over to see the two Pokémon holding seven in place. Ash crossed his arms, "looks like we got one of them. Ok Samurott, lead her to the fort and keep her there."

Samurott nodded and pushed Seven along to the fort. However, Doctor and Harry were at the fort as they found it to only have Brock, Bonnie, Max, Tracy, and their Pokémon. Harry asked the hologram, "So, how will this work?"

Doctor said annoyed, "I'm a doctor, not a general; this is way out of my field."

"Well, time to change your fields doc."

"Alright, well, they're left behind because they must have some importance, otherwise they would've joined the others."

"What importance could they have?"

"Well, he", pointing to Brock, "has a medical kit with him so he must be their main physician."

"Ok, so we kill the physician, no problem there."

"Hopefully. Then you have him", being Tracy, "

They aligned their phasors and just as they were about to fire, Max looked up to see them, "Who are they?"

Everyone looked up as Harry pulled the trigger and shot Brock. That shocked the other three as the two little ones headed for shelter, then Bonnie asked Squishy to take care of it. Squishy agreed and turned into 10% form which only made Harry say, "Fire!"

The two fired at the Zygarde as Squishy jumped up and went right through the doctor. Then Harry shot Squishy and the legendary was semi-paralyzed. The two got down to go there, only for a razor leaf to slash into Harry and kill him. Doctor only saw a shit ton of Pokémon and people as he cursed, "Oh shit."

And he ran off, firing a phasor, which did nothing as it missed. He ran into the forest and got nearly hit with a lightning bolt, which would've knocked him off as well.

Meanwhile, the rest of the chiefs of Voyager were now aware of what they were fighting against. They got a good distance as Chakotay was worried for Seven, but he calmed himself down remembering this is just a dream and nobody was actually getting killed. They settled down in a small area that was pretty much a wall of trees, and they relaxed, waiting for Harry and the Doctor.

(Over Spy)

Spy was still in disguise and he found where a huge group were. Teams, Simpsons, Griffins, and Planet Express called themselves now Team Groening. Of course, Peter tried to have a more fitting name, but since two thirds were Groening, they decided on that. Spy was in range as he saw the whole group, only for Homer, Bender, and Peter to agree on one thing and have a beer drinking contest while Leela and Stewie actually devise something.

Spy turned back to normal as he loaded his gun and aimed right at 'em. He aimed right at Homer's head and…

He fired and it bounced right off. Spy was shocked as he looked back and forth from Homer, cursing and rubbing his head, to his gun as he whispered, "These are .50 caliber bullets. How the hell does it just deflect off his head?"

Then a female voice appeared that sounded more of wooing than just hello, "Zoroark."

Spy perked in confusion as he looked behind to see a Zoroark behind him. She crawled up to him as Spy shushed, "Shush, I'm trying to kill someone here."

The Zoroark just wrapped one arm around him as Spy rolled his eyes, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head as Spy was getting annoyed.

While Spy was stuck with a love-struck Zoroark, the group of comedies were trying to plot something out. Leela did half of it as Stewie did the other half, and put a couple spare notes of how to kill Lois. Meanwhile, Chris and Fry were stuck surveying the area as Fry had a smart idea to bring in the Professor. Of course, it was allowed and Farnsworth appeared. He woke up and asked, "What the hell? Where am I? Leela, did you got fat again?"

Chris said nonchalant, "No old guy, I'm Chris. Leela is the hot cyclops lady, right?"

"Yep, that's her."

"She's over there."

"Ok, good. LEELA!"

Leela heard the Professor as she asked, "Who the hell brought Farnsworth here."

Stewie asked, "Is he a jackass by any chance?"

"A smart jackass."

"Might be useful, if not we can use him as bait for the others."

"That might be what may happen."

They went over as she asked Fry, "Fry, why did you bring the professor into this?"

Fry responded, "Because, he's smart, he can come up with inventions that can be useful and help us win."

Farnsworth asked, "Win what?"

Leela explained, "Some stupid tournament we got stuck into where we have to kill everyone else."

"Then why haven't you killed Fry or Bender yet?"

"Because they're part of this team… along with the Simpsons."

"You mean that yellow moron and his son that nearly caused world disaster?"

"It's just Homer, the son, thank God, isn't here."

Fry told him, while pointing to Chris, "Yeah, but we got his dad here."

Chris said, "We're not that good at much."

Farnsworth crossed his arms, "It shows."

Stewie asked, "So, um, not to ruin the moment, but, uh, is there any real reason why we have this old guy here?"

Fry explained, "He's a scientist, duh."

"Yes, just like Einstein when he published his theory of relativity as a clerk."

There was silence as Fry asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Peter came panicking, "Guys, the scene cuts aren't working!"

Farnsworth asked, "Who the hell is the crazy guy?"

Stewie said plainly, "Professor whatever, this is my father Peter the fatass."

Fransworth smiled, "Ah, hello Peter the fatass."

Chris said, "Ignore Stewie when asking for dad's name."

"Oh, sorry then, so you are?"

Peter said, "Peter Griffin."

"I suppose you're friends with Bender and that yellow moron?"

Then Squidward in the distance yelled, "Which yellow moron?!"

Farnsworth yelled, "Shut the hell up you stupid octopus!"

He went back to them, "Anyway, I meant Homer."

Peter said, "Yeah, the robot ain't that bad, but Homer and I have a slightly bad history. Also, how's the planning?"

"Planning?"

Leela told him, "We've been making plans to kill everyone."

"I would've brought my disintegration laser if that were the case, but let me see your scribbles anyway."

They went back to the main area as Farnsworth took it, with Stewie saying, "Don't get your old man dust on it by the way."

Farnsworth nodded, "Ok, seems to be good, but there isn't enough good areas here to even fight on."

"That's because the area is basically a forest."

"Then we'll need to make some fire!"

Homer in the back asked, "Why not light a couple beer bottles on fire? I'm willing to spare three."

"Three it is! But first, I'll take one."

(Back to Spy)

He gave up. He couldn't concentrate with the Zoroark stuck to him like glue. That and to kill her was pretty stupid since how could he kill something with that kind of loving look. And so, Spy was stuck with her until he could do something.

At the base, everyone was pretty settled in like at their original base. Heavy asked, "When you think Spy be back?"

Sniper, who was on constant look out, replied, "Don't know, he's been gone for a couple hours now."

Soldier, enjoying his original position, said, "Well, so sorry for him, at least we can now plan our attacks for the enemy!"

"Oh please, if Spy got caught what chance do we got?"

Demoman asked, "We got our weapons?"

"We ain't gonna live out hear mate, this isn't the land down under, this is a giant forest."

After a while, they got bored and started building up the fort with some new tech from engineer, and then when he took look out, he called, "Hey boys, it's Spy!"

Scout cursed, "Aww hell! Come on!"

"Not a spy dumbass, Spy spy."

"Oh."

"And he's got… a wolf friend?"

Everyone peaked their heads as Soldier asked, "Is this a joke?"

It wasn't as spy went on in with his Zoroark friend. Once he got in, Heavy, Medic, and Scout were in the room as Heavy asked, "What's with the wolf?"

Spy mumbled, "I wish I knew."

She just hugged him as Scout chuckled, "Well, first off she likes you."

"I knew that much."

Medic further said, "But I don't she's going for platonic love."

Spy stood erect and asked, "What?"

"She's hugging you like a regular girl would."

Spy looked and saw she was hugging his torso, only now making him think to take that gun and shoot himself. He said, feeling his head ready to pass out, "I have to lay down."

Scout suggested, with a sly grin, "May I suggest on your stomach."

Spy snapped, "Oh very funny Scout!"

That was a slight mess at that base, but there was some more issues happening at the other ones. Well, Team South Park is currently running away from Team Ninjago, and both groups will be passing Team Bikini Bottom. And all three groups were moving into Team Groening's area.

(In that area)

Basically the Bikini Bottom team was running as they were being chased by the South Park kids, who were being chased by the ninjas. Of course when you got four characters getting chased by four kids, that isn't always a good thing. Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were running, screaming, and Eric was shouting off at everyone, even the Pokémon they passed by which confused the fuck out of them. As they ran, they got lost and went off away from the path Team Bikini Bottom was going. As the four kids ran, let's just say they woke up a Tyranitar in the process, making he was pissed off to the nth degree.

The kids stopped as they rested for a bit, then they heard a loud footstep. Then a tree fall. Eric asked, "Um, please tell me that's just me."

Kyle said, "If this wasn't a dream, yeah."

Then the footsteps got closer and louder as the ninja also heard it. Cole whined, "Please don't tell me it's another problem."

Kai snapped back, "Like the one we're in right now? Come on."

He went ahead of everyone as other four kept going. Stan and Eric were already bickering as Kenny mumbled out something in fear, then the Tyranitar came busting out of the woods as Kyle screamed and Eric said, "What the hell is that!?"

Then the giant Pokémon blasted Kenny's guts all over the land, and it went as far as spraying Jay in the face, making him scream around. Stan and Kyle were shocked as Stan went, "Oh my god, that thing killed Kenny!"

Kyle yelled, "You bastard!"

The Tyranitar looked to them as Stan said, "Ok, maybe that line was not the best thing to say."

It prepared a slash attack as Eric screamed, "RUN!"

And they ran ads the slash cut a few trees down. However, the ninja were stuck dealing the Tyranitar as they appeared before it. Tyranitar used rock throw as the ninjas dodged it, then Cole asked, "Oh, you think you can makes as well aye? Well try this on for size!"

He created a rock beam that shot multiple rocks at the huge Pokémon as Kai fired on fire, but then was dark beamed by it and blown away into the sky. Lloyd said, "And there's go Kai. Alright, let me handle this guy then."

He fired one of his energy balls that blasted the Tyranitar away as the rest cheered, then Jay asked, "Now, where did those kids go?"

Zane scanned over, then reported, "They must've escaped when the creature attacked us. It's likely…"

And just above them, Homer screamed, "NINJAS! AAAH…"

But slipped, and crashed on a rock, "Do'h!"

And was knocked out. The group looked down in confusion as Zane continued, "Anyway, it's likely the enemy team has made it far enough to where my sensors can't detect them."

Lloyd ordered, "Well, let's try to follow where they might be heading."

And they ran off leaving Homer behind, only for the guy to groan in pain, "Ok, new rule: never attempt to be a ninja in the trees while trying to kill someone, that's only for ninjas."

(Over to Fort Poker)

Seven was still kept under surveillance. Ash had Bonnie, Clement, Sophocles, and Pikachu, and the Pokémon that were electrical, there around with Seven so if she moved, she'd get electrocuted. Meanwhile, Ash, Gary, Kiawe, and May were stuck thinking this over. Gary said, "We know those space people came from that direction, so they must still be there."

Ash said, "I can send out Decidueye and Charizard, but if they get shot down, we won't know where anyone is."

May asked, "Well, we could send a ground type to drill underground and find them."

Kiawe told them, "That still requires the Pokémon to get visible."

Gary continued, "And they have little scanning devices, which means they can find the Pokémon before it gets to them."

Ash thought this over, only for May to ask, "Wait, what if we use Brock's Steelix?"

That hit the idea as Ash exclaimed, "That's it! Do we still have Steelix though?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, we can use Steelix to find those guys, maybe even attack them."

Gary agreed, "Just have Steelix run them over, might as well."

"Yeah, I guess it's better if we just get rid of them."

Meanwhile, Kai was falling out of the sky, only for then the fort side wall to explode, but not by Kai, yet. And take a guess it is? It was the four Team Rocket losers as Jesse began, "Prepare for…"

And Kai crashed into her slamming her into the opposite fort wall. Both were knocked out as everyone was watching it confused. James sighed, "Could we at least finish the motto, and then Jesse gets plowed under by some random guy?"

Meowth told him, "Ya wish."

Seven quickly took the opportunity of everyone's confusion and quickly ran out as Ash caught it and yelled, "Use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired, only to hit James as Seven ran out of there and left the place. She ran, but…

A fire ball came flying her way as Infernape launched another one, then Blaziken also joined in and used his legs which kicked Seven across the field and to the other side of the forest, and then her neck was sliced along with her jugular vein cut as well by Greninja.

Back at the fort, Kai was waking up as he saw the kids and Pokémon. He hopped to his feet as then Mallow saw the guy and yelled, "Who are…"

Kai reflexively fired a flamethrower and blowtorched the Alohan. Everyone was scared as hell as Mallow burnt up. Misty threw a Pokéball that had Starmie and ordered, "Use water pulse Starmie!"

And Starmie did as Kai got shot by a gush of water. He flipped up, then got shot off by a solar beam. He went flying across as then he was surrounded by Sceptile, Charizard, Blaziken, and Lopunny. He said, "Oh I'm dead, am I? Well, try aga…"

He was hit by Lopunny, but he got sent to Sceptile and used Spinjitzu to spin around the grass type and light him aflame, but was quickly put out Starmie from the base. Kai then used Airjitzu and flew away as fast as possible, making his getaway on loss for Team Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Ash and Gary carried Mallow to a morgue style area where Brock was also there. Ash said, "I can't believe that these people can just do so much."

Gary told him, "Well Ash, hopefully all those years will pay off, if not, then we're screwed."

"Yeah… wait, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"That Q guy said if someone died then we get someone to replace them, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So."

Gary got where Ash was going and asked, "Who do we put in?"

"Let's start off with Professor Kukui, he can help us here."

"Um, ok. Then we can get grandpa into this."

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Then all of a sudden, Kukui and Prof. Oak appeared. Oak looked around and asked, "Gary? Oak? Where are…"

Kukui looked at the bodies and exclaimed, "Mallow?!"

Ash put an arm behind his head, "Yeah, she kinda got blowtorched… painfully."

"What's going on?"

"We can explain, hopefully."

(To Team Bikini Bottom)

As they discuss the whole situation, Team Bikini Bottom was having a one man mutiny by none other than Squidward. Of course when you're dealing with a spongy Homer, nobody wants to be under a leadership like that. So, he just said to hell with it and left off, only he would've been better off in the group.

As he strolled through the woods, he found a lake that was shining in the moonlight. He sighed, "Well, it's water at least."

He took a step in, then walked on into the water and stayed there for a bit. The screen still showed the lake, only for a few bubbles to rise up and then Squidward screaming and swimming out… and then to get eaten by a Gyarados. Poor Squidward.

Meanwhile, only a few hundred feet away, Team Groening was set and ready to attack, but they didn't know who the hell to attack first. Peter suggested, "We can take out the weirdos!"

Leela told him, "I considered you a weirdo and you expect us to know?"

"Fine, we'll take out the ninja people!"

Homer said, "Tried that."

"The Aliens!"

Chris yelled, "Let's do it!"

And half the team went running as the Futurama counterpart, Stewie, and Apu stayed behind. Bender also went along, but Fry asked, "Hold on, how come you two aren't going?"

Stewie answered, "Because knowing how my father works, they'll be running back in the next few minutes."

And he was right.

The attacking party was more or less getting that way. You see, the ninjas were camping about 200 feet from the team's area as they assumed that the South Parkers were around the area still, but were only 200 feet behind Team Groening after running around. So, this led to the attacking force to encounter the ninja.

Gunfire was rampant as Peter, Homer, and Bender fired guns off like nobody's business and the ninja retaliated pretty well. Bullet's flew all over the place as the attacking group became the fleeing group. Ice, lightning, rocks, and energy rays flew at them as the ninja were repelling them well.

Bender yelled, "This wasn't a good idea!"

Peter screamed, while shooting, "I thought they were easy!"

Homer told them, "They're Asian! They're very hard to defeat!"

"Didn't we win WWII?!"

"Yeah, but that was different!"

Meanwhile, Willy, and Chris retreated as Brian got killed in the fight. And the three main guys ran as well as Bender yelled, "You can't catch me."

Then he was shot with lightning and electrocuted, but started spamming the gun like crazy shooting random bullets all over the place. None of the ninjas knew where to hide and just hid behind the trees until Bender reorganized himself and ran away fast.

After the fight, Q got bored and decided to make a more interesting challenge. Q announced, " _Everyone, this is Q speaking. I've decided to make a small challenge that will benefit one tea. The coordinates will be loaded onto your devices, so once you receive them, get to the target point. Grace period will also be installed until all groups are at the point. Good luck."_

Everyone got the points and began to move out. TF2 left Spy, his Zoroark "friend", and Medic as the rest charged off to point, Team Bikini Bottom just went ahead since they had no base, Team Voyager did the same thing, Team Groening left Farnsworth, Apu, and Leela as the rest were sent off to the point, Team Ninjago made their way as well, Team South Park got Butters with his pistol, and then Team Pokémon left back the Professors and Gary, while everyone else, and their Pokémon plus the four Team Rocket goons after some persuasion, also went to the site.

The grace period sucked since teams saw each other and attack were useless, so they stayed a distance until they got to an open field with an obelisk in the middle. The field was huge in general and at the center was the obelisk, which then opened up revealing a giant pencil. Patrick yelled, "It's the magic pencil!"

Soldier asked, "Magic pencil?"

SpongeBob explained to everyone what it was as Q above was waiting for the right moment to begin. But, an unknown figure appeared, sinister sounding voice, "Hello there."

Q looked to where the voice was, seeing nothing, but wasn't scared and said, "I know who you are since I am a telepath. And what do you want?"

"Maybe I could be a little party starter, you know, as in massive death?"

"Interesting idea, but why should I have you in this?"

"To make It more exciting? Come on, when's the last time I killed a ton of people?"

"From your memories, never."

The voice annoyingly sighed, "Ok, fine, this will be the first time, but still, you want to have them fight, let's see them fight something unkillable."

Q rolled his eyes, "Fine, but on the next chapter, right now it's ending."

"Isn't that…"

"4th wall, yes, but I don't care. Besides, this is going to be an interesting battle *if you do get included*."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BATTLE OF THE PENCIL

Everyone was tense, waiting behind their own built up little fortresses. However, teams began to "recruit" more troops as Team Bikini Bottom brought in Plankton, who of course had a wish Mr. Krabs didn't like, Team Voyager brought the Enterprise-D crew, while explaining to Picard of what the fuck was going on, Team Groening brought along Peter's friends, Grandpa Simpson, the rest of Peter's family, the rest of Planet express, except Kif and Scruffy, Team Pokémon acquired Prof. Sycamore and Samuel Oak, and then Kai rejoined Team Ninjago.

It was one hell of a battle setup as Q watched over and announced, " _Everyone, here are the rules: First team to make it out with the pencil in the middle will get the pencil to use for that team's use. The pencil, you may be wondering, can create anything you need such as weapons, structures, and even living creatures. However, I will turn off the grace period, allowing you to slaughter each other, and to make it more pressuring, I have decided to allow a new phenomenon into this game: random events."_

Scout yelled, "What the hell is this bullshit?"

" _The first random event is someone who will most likely take out half the participants here. Good luck, grace period… ends_."

A screech filled th sky and everyone charged at the pencil obelisk. Demoman cried, "There's a Demon flying about!"

The rest looked up as the being fired an energy ball down onto Team Groening, blasting off Bender, Lois, Barney, and Fry in a couple directions. Everyone was shooting each other as dead bodies laid on the field from the insanity of mayhem. Peter got to the pencil first as he raised it high, "HAHA, let's see you bastards…"

He got knocked off by Heavy as he ran screaming, "I got magic pencil!"

Then he got kicked off by May's Blaziken as he raised it, "Blazi Blazi!"

Then Homer jumped on the giant bird as the Teams began to draw to the pencil. The flying being started firing arrows onto the field as it shot down Worf, Willy, Dawn, her Lopunny, and Patrick, and then it landed on the ground as Demoman, Heavy, Janeway, and Riker were the closest to it as Demoman pulled out his sword and yelled, "AAAAAAAHHH!"

However, the being made a longsword and charged at Demoman, only for the two to slam swords and they constantly clashed the metal weapons, seeing as they were both at even odds. Heavy went and shot up Riker, while Janeway ran off before it got even messier. Back to the pencil, Homer was strangling the Blaziken as then Haxorus came over and sliced homer's back while flinging him off. Blaziken thanked him, in their speech, "Thanks."

Haxorus nodded, "No problem."

Blaziken got up as Homer yelled, shooting off his shotgun, "Stupid chicken!"

Haxorus used dragon pulse and blasted Homer off into the sky like with Team Rocket, and then Peter popped in with a crowbar, beating the crap out of Blaziken. He yelled, "Take this you damn chicken man! I fought your cousin too many times!"

Haxorus would've helped, but he saw the being chasing down Iris, after cutting off Demoman's head, and then just shot her with an arrow. This infuriated Haxorus, only for him to charge at him, and… well he got charged at and stabbed in the lungs, and died.

Sycamore, Ash, all five of his Pokémon, as Bart and Stewie were trying to kill Decidueye, Serena, Cilan and then there was Mr. Krabs way in the back, as he just watched over. The Pokémon group stood their ground as the being crashed onto the ground. Sycamore was in slight terror, "U-uh that Pokémon looks like a certain Greninja."

Ash asked, "Which one?'

"Well, there's been a couple reports about a Greninja going on a raping spree. It was reported as a shiny under the name of Wafu, but this one…"

Only for the being to open up a pair of wings, "… is a shiny Greninja with wings!"

Ash, with his determined smile, "Let's beat him."

And they sent out all their Pokémon, mainly calling what they got, and the attacking was Sceptile, Garchomp, Delphox, Semisage, Infernape, Samurott, Greninja, and Charizard versus the unusual winged Greninja. The being gave a wicked smile as the trainers yelled, "Go!"

And they charged, as the being charged as well…

It made two swords and slashed right through Garchomp, then blocked Samurott's sword-like weapons, bouncing them into Infernape, then he flipped over Greninja and kicked Delphox, only to grab her stick and shove it into Charizard's head, going out the other side, and then finished off by slicing Semisage in half.

After that bloody battle, literally, the trainers were shitting their pants very, very hard. All the fighting stopped as everyone else was just about. Then Peter, being on the ground after wrestling with Balziken, quickly got up and silently left, which was unusual since he'd make a shit ton of noise leaving. Plankton pulled out a laser machine gun and said, "Well, hate to ruin the moment, but… GOTTA WIN!"

He fired the laser gun onto the field as it blasted holes in the ground. Everyone was running whatever direction they could run, as long as it was out of there and away from the being. The field was cleared as Plankton looked up and asked, "Great, everyone's gone."

"Not everyone."

Plankton heard it and looked above him as he saw a pair of red pupil eyes with death staring right at him. Plankton nervously waved, "H-hey there."

And the being used psychic, put Plankton in front of the gun, turned it on, and vaporized him with Plankton's last words being, "I WENT TO COLLEGE!"

Everyone ran as the battle left a lot of dead bodies on the ground and the being was disappeared to whatever universe he came from.

(Time skip to TF2 base)

The group was in a lot of trouble. Well, so was every other team except the Groening Team. Anyway, due to Spy and Medic not being there, Soldier blamed the Zoroark as the main problem. Spy explained to the idiot that he'd most likely still get stuck at the base since he was leader. And speaking of Zoroark, she was getting, or trying, to get a bit romantic with Spy. He didn't notice it since he looked at her as an animal. Anyway, the main group was yelling at each other as Demoman was gone and Engineer was, don't ask how, taken as a prisoner by the South Park kids.

Solider blamed Spy, "If you didn't bring that fucking wolf with you, you could've gotten that doodly pencil and we would be able to build whatever kind of weapons we got, but nooooo, you need to stay here and become a furry!"

Zoroark took offense as Spy jumped up, "Now wait a damn minute, first off I'm not a furry, second off, we need to get the area cleared out in order for us to plan a defense, so arguing about useless bullshit is the last thing we need to do!"

Scout asked, "Ok, yeah, what ideas do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we send you out to locate another one of the enemy bases."

"Uh, which ones?"

"Well, that way leads to the Simpson base, so the next direction would be, um, I guess that way!"

He pointed about 75 degrees left of where he went, only for Scout to ask, "And, what if I…"

"So, we know there's someone there."

Pyro asked, "*mumbling noises*"

Heavy said, "No Pyro, we don't go blowing anyone up yet."

Spy said, "But, you'll have to burn down the forest below, got it?"

Pyro nodded and got his ( **I don't give a fuck what the comic says, let's call it a guy, ok?** ) flamethrower and went out to burn the forest around them. Scout then went out and that left everyone in the room. Zoroark went up to Spy and hugged his right arm as Soldier sat on the opposite side unamused, "You need to get rid of her."

Spy rolled his eyes, "Shooting her is worthless. Besides, what if she helps us the next fight?"

"Fine, but you better not take her over us."

Spy just groaned as the rest tended to their defense.

(Over Team Groening)

The team was quickly celebrating their capture of the pencil, thanks to Peter of all people, and now they had to use it, or at least find out how it works. Homer grabbed it saying, "I'll draw a beer bottle."

He did so and, even though it looked rather shitty, he pulled it up and drank from it, "It works!"

Farnsworth grabbed it, "Now, let's make some real weapons."

He drew on a large land, being 90% of the "fort" and made a miniature version of the Planet Express ship. Fry said, "Cool, now how about the Enterprise?"

Leela asked, "Why the hell did you draw that of all things?"

The professor stated, "Because Leela, we need transportation. Of course, we'll same weapons for everybody here, since Peter here decided to get extra 'help'."

Joe said, "Now hold on Mr. Professor Guy, first off I'm staying here because I can get my legs back in condition, which would be awesome."

Quagmire continued, "However, we just saw what the hell we were facing and DID YOU SEE THAT THING?! I never seen a devil in my life and BAM I see one!"

Then a bit of silence as he looked over his right and realized, "Oh right, Barney got killed back there."

Homer barged in saying, "Look, all we need is to win. If it takes a couple guys, fine."

Bender agreed, "Homer's right! We need to throw all the old guys into the fire line."

"Perfect idea!"

Grandpa Simpson said, "Oh no, I ain't being used as a shield."

Hermes said, "Look, can't we pick a few useless people and use them as a shield? I consider the morons here a shield."

Homer and Peter looked to each other as they both said, "No."

Homer then said, "Wait, I got an idea of who we can use, but he'll have to be used during a battle, um, whenever that may be."

Then just as that happened, a couple flying projectiles hit the area. Homer screamed, "AAAHHH, we're under attack! I want Flanders here!"

Then Ned Flanders appeared as he looked around and asked, "Where in the Lord's name am I?"

Then Swampert jumped right in front of him as He screamed, "Ah, a giant, um, something!"

Swampert looked at Ned in confusion as Farnsworth drew up his disintegrating gun and said, "Say hello to my, uh… dammit I forgot the line!"

He fired it as Ned tripped backwards and Swampert was incinerated. Ned exclaimed, "Woah, what was that?"

Homer yelled, "AHH, IT'S THE FROG, um, THING!"

Well, it was actually Greninja, in the Ash form, Metagross, Charizard X, and an Aegislash. Team Groening was fucked. Peter was panicking, "Ah hell, what the hell are those things?"

Everyone got a gun as Farnsowrth fired randomly. Leela and Fry got into the drawn up ship and the Pokemon, um, they were winning. Stewie and Bart were blowtorched, Quagmire was beaten the hell up, Joe, well, he actually hid in the bushes, and ship was blown to bits as Home and Bender ran off, leaving the professor to himself.

He asked, "Where's everyone?"

He pulled off the scope as he saw only Pokémon and a lot of bodies, and said, "Oh."

Then Alain Sycamore, Ash, Kiawe, who was late and with Turtonator, and they saw the mayhem as the professor yelled at them, putting his gun aside, "Listen here you stupid animals, I don't what the hell you are, but I don't care."

He walked up to Greninja, "You could make some good frog's legs for the French bastards."

Spy, way off, yelled, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Screw off!"

He then went to Metagross, "You look like a giant hunk of steel so I can use you to, uh, um, make a new, uh… I-I'll think of something for you."

Then to Aegislash, "You're just plain obsolete."

And then to Charizard X, "And you… I'll something for you as well."

Ash and Alain were standing there as Ash asked, "Is this guy crazy?"

Alain nodded, "Probably Ash, probably."

Then Farnsworth yelled, "And the rest of you can go straight to hell for all I care!"

Then out of a bush, the robot devil appeared, "And I'll take the tall one."

He snatched Alain and dragged him off as Charizard, Metagross, and Aeigislash chased after him. Farnsworth walked off as Ash yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

And Farnsworth laughed, "Oh right, I forgot, bye-bye."

He pressed a button on his wrist and teleported away, leaving everyone in confusion. But, something wrong happened and he appeared in a little base. In that base, he appeared as he asked, "Where the hell am I this time?"

The lights went on, only for a group of Team Galactic goons with their Pokémon out to see him and aim at him. Farnsworth said, "This is the exact reason why I prefer to be alarmed of events asked for by morons."

And he got blown to bits, blowtorched, electrocuted, disintegrated, and obliterated.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Groening has finally reconstructed itself, despite being defeated massively by Team Pokémon. Unawaringly, South Park was lurking in the bushes spying on the group. Cartman, thankfully, got killed in that fight, but they'd rather not throw anyone else in since we know Randy would most likely fuck everything up worse than a whore.

So the three boys were watching the idiots as Kyle asked, "So, what the hell do we do now?"

Stan answered, "We wait until the moment to strike is right. Butters, you got your gun right?"

Butters held his pistol, "Yep."

"Then we wait until they least expect it."

Then Q announced, " _Everyone, due to the lack of fighting and increasing boredom I'm getting, I've decided to bring in a second event._ "

"I SAID WHEN THEY LEAST EXPECT IT NOT EVERYONE!"

Then Peter asked, "Who the hell is behind that bush?"

"RUN!"

And all three ran for it as Q continued, _"The next event is another bonus that can guarantee complete safety defense against attacks."_

Once again, all the teams began to send out their troops, but at Fort Poker, Gary, Professors Sycamore, Oak, his cousin, and Kukui were at the fort along with Clement and the little kids, but they didn't have their guard up as someone was lurking in front of the fort. At the door, where it was the thinnest, a figure took up and axe and began to hack at the door. The door got chopped to pieces as everyone inside were in horror to see the door get hacked away. Clement brought out Luxray, Sycamore brought out a recently brought in an Espeon, Gary brought out his Umbreon, Kukui brought out his Lycanroc, and Samuel forgot his.

The door was hacked away by an axe as the tool was removed, only to then show…

"Hereeee's Harry!"

Yeah, Harry got fucking lucky and survived the attack. Of course, he's pissed, slightly deranged, and now is ready to phasor the shit out of everyone. They thought he'd enter, but instead he disappeared, only for a phasor rifle to appear and then shoot spontaneously and rapidly at the group as the Pokémon were fleeing, getting shot and everyone was getting deader and deader by the second. Then Harry set it to vaporize and vaporized Squishy.

After the killing spree, whoever was inside was dead. Harry left without a word and walked into the forest with the axe and phasor.

Ash tried to contact them at the fort, but he was unaware of what the hell happened. The new coordinates were this time on a tall hill, but its slopes were still a good steepness that could be climbed, ran up, and such. Of course, at full day, clouds rolled on over as all the teams, except for Team Ninjago and Team Groening as they collided and all shit broke loose.

Of course, this time, they threw Ned and Herbert, after Chris called him to appear here, in front and they got shot and dead as the rest of the team ran off. The ninja passed along to the mountain as Jay said, "Please don't be another crazy creature, that last one nearly made me lose my lunch."

Kai said, "Look, let's just kick the hell out of these guys and then get out, ok? We just need to get this buffer so we're able to have a safe haven for at least, oh I don't know, until everyone else gets killed off."

Cole's dead, just for you to know, so Zane hypothesized, "Technically, if we can steal the previous bonus from Team Groening, which we nearly succeeding in doing, then the fortress wouldn't be necessary."

Lloyd told them, "Look, we don't even know if it is a fort. We just need something to win."

Kai asked, "So, why don't you and blow everyone up?"

"Because have you seen what they got? To battle off what we fought so far isn't that bad, but this… this is something I never seen and besides, did you literally see that thing slice up everyone. If I went out there and battled him, I could wind up like that in less than a second."

"Ok, I get the point! We're out matched, out-gunned, and out of shape against everyone here, what do you want me to do?"

Jay asked, "Uh, fight them and not get killed?"

"Thanks for the heads up."

Then a lightning bolt hit the top of the hill as a tower of 500 feet appeared. Everyone whined as Stan asked, "We have to climb all the way up there?"

Homer complained, "I can't climb up there!"

Peter yelled, "That ain't fair!"

Team voyager just made it, only to have LaForge left of the Enterprise, and they saw where the next bonus was as Tom whined, "Can't Q be a little nicer to us?"

Janeway shot back nonchalant, "You wish."

Where Q was, that being came back as he asked, "Is it possible…"

Q looked to him and said, "If you want me to reveal your name to the readers, I suggest leave."

"How about you stop with the 4th wall breakers?"

"HA, I may be a character in this story, but at least I'm aware enough to tell you that you're not supposed to be here. Go back to your universe and terrorize a few of your citizens."

The being rolled his eyes and left without another word. Q sighed as he now needed another way to make it more difficult.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: BATTLE OF THE TOWER

Everyone was tense as the grace period still continued and the groups were really impatient, until then an air horn sound blew and Homer yelled, "ANOTHER WIN!"

And hell broke loose once again as Q decided to spark a little more amusement by placing Storm Troopers into the building. This was especially hard, since Q reinstated grace period, pissing a couple of them off, but when they saw why, they got more pissed.

Team Voyager entered and instantly B'Elanna was shot in the head. Tom yelled, "You bastard!"

Then Kyle yelled, "That's my line!"

Anyway, Tom went and fired the phasor rifle blasting away the troopers, but on the opposite side, let's say grace period ended for Team Groening. They and Team Pokémon were beating the living hell out of each other as Homer went strangling off May's Blaziken, Leela was roundhousing the trainers, and everyone else ran up the stone stairs. There were 50 floors and can you say it was a pain in the ass to get up to floor 2. Of course, the ninja were smarter and used airjitsu to fly on up and hop around, then Ash used Decidueye to fly up as well, and, to top it off, Soldier saw it all as he said, "Oh no you don't."

He used his rocket launcher and blasted himself up and knocked off Kai, then jumped again and crashed into Ash, pushing him off, and told Decidueye, "Surprise scumbag!"

Decidueye was a bit shocked as soldier rocket boosted the two into the wall, only for Soldier to bust through the win, and… get shot up by several troops. Ash survived, but he landed on May, sent her rolling down the hill, and then got shot up by Butters.

After only two minutes, the ninja made it to the 49th floor as Jay wheezed, "Why did this guy make it so tall?"

The four of them got to the top as they took off their hoods and saw…

Lloyd asked, "Hold on, is this some kind of a joke?"

Q laughed his ass off as the "defense" was actually a box of Legos. Kai screamed in rage, "WE CLIMBED THIS FUCKING TOWER FOR NOTHING?!"

Zane said, "Seeing that all there is is a box of toys… I'd say yes."

Meanwhile, on the first floor, there were no troopers, but the grace period died and everyone was once again trying to kill each other. Sniper was hiding, only to then take a step into the cross fir and fall down an old trapdoor, and then found a suit of Kevlar that looked futuristic and with a teleportation device. He put it on and then his gun changed into a semi-automatic weapon, visors 10x better than his glasses, and a white suit layer that was able to take up to .50 caliber bullets.

He jumped and the suit boosted it massively as he jumped through the wall and fired his rifle, knocking off Leela, Chakotay, Excadrill, SpongeBob and Patrick. Q announced, " _The defense has been captured, goodbye._ "

And everyone, who had a fort, was sent back to wherever their forts were. However, at Fort Poker, the group found everyone inside dead and phasored. Ash couldn't believe what just happened as Mallow came up and asked, "What happened?"

Ash didn't know and nobody did either. Meanwhile in the bushes, Harry was aiming right for the main target as then someone was sneaking behind him. He was about to fire as then the figure spun him around as he was face to face with… a Gardevoir. She looked at him as Harry was stunned and asked, "Who are…"

Then she kissed him as Harry kissed and the two made out on the floor. Skipping over the two now fucking, over to Team Groening, the group was in a disaster. With Leela dead, the leader got stuck was Farnsworth. Of course, it would've been Hermes because he's a bureaucrat, but he got strangled by Chespin, long story. Now the group was beginning to have problems keeping each other alive so they decided to try to use that pencil to create new tanks, weapons, and guns.

This worked well as now they had a badass army and still had a sort of decent amount of them staying at base. Of course, doodle tanks aren't that great. Peter asked, "Hey Farnsworth."

Farnsworth asked, "Yes fat bastard?"

"I have the feeling that that is someone else's pencil, but I can't…"

Then out of a bush, Doodlebob appeared yelling, "Yahamabadahhama."

Punched Peter, then kicked Farnsworth in the privates, and grabbed the pencil running off with it. Fry popped out of the tank as he asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Chris yelled, "It was Doodlebob!"

Then Mr. Krabs appeared out of a bush as Peter got up and grabbed a gun, only for Krabs to raise his pinchers, "Wait, wait, hehe, um, I see that me team is, uh, gone so, uh, could I join yours?"

Peter thought of it and said, "Ok, but no back stabbing."

"Deal."

Then Stewie popped up asking, "Hold on, I just thought of something that I didn't catch onto early."

Chris asked, "And what would that be Stewie?"

"Didn't the old guy get blown to bits?"

"The professor guy?"

Farnsworth explained, "The kid is right, but I had a little trick up my sleeve. No, really, I do, it's called a Re-anime-tron. This device can bring me back to life if I get blown to bits, such and such."

Then it disappeared as Peter looked, "Aaaand, it's gone."

"Dammit! I hate these stupid rules."

Then an announcement came on, "Ladies and Gentlemen, and others, another random event has appeared. You now have… Satanists in the forest."

(Over to Team South Park)

Stan and Kyle looked to each other as Stan said, "Wait, everything has happened usually comes from a show, a movie, or one of our universes lives."

Kyle asked, "So where could the Satanists be and who?"

Stan then realized one very good guess, "Oh… fuck."

Butters asked, sounding worried, "What, what?"

"I think I know which Satanists the Q guy is talking about."

While they panic, over to Team Voyager, the group was limited down to Janeway, Geordi, Tuvok, and the Doctor. They walked through the forest covered area and survive no attacks, but then came an area that looked rather dark. Not the dark of night setting in, but the dark of the in general feeling. Then a red light permeated the area as Tuvok said, "I'm detecting animal life signs, but they don't seem to be normal animals."

The group walked on up to a few bushes, only to see a few animals wandering around there setting up what appeared to be devil worshipping objects. Those animals… were the woodland critters. Of course, they weren't going to do nothing and be about, so they, don't ask how, stole Pikachu and plan to sacrifice him.

Ash, who was knocked out by the Satanists, woke up and found Pikachu missing, but then found a trail of tracks that led to the creatures. He brought along Misty and Greninja, hoping to get Pikachu before something bad happened. After a couple minutes of running, they heard Pikachu scream as Ash called out, "Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, the critters were just about to cut him open as the rescue group just arrived. Team South Park was hiding on the opposite side of the whole event in a bush as Stan whispered, "We have to stop them, and I know what."

The critters looked to see the rescue team as Ash yelled, "Greninja use…"

Then out of the sky a sleigh crashed onto Misty, killing her, only for a Santa looking guy to come out asking, "Where the hell am I this time?"

He got out and looked at Ash and Greninja, "Kid, why is your frog as tall as you?"

Greninja facepalmed himself because he's not a frog, technically at least. Ash said, "Um, well, we were kinda fighting them?"

Santa turned around and cursed, "Oh fuck, not again."

He pulled out a M1A1 gun and shot the hell out of all the critters, as the bear asked, "Can I live…"

And he got his brains blown out. Then a tiny little rat thing crawled across as Santa asked, "Um, do you two have some kind of knife, or hammer?"

Greninja passed him a shuriken, "Thanks."

And then went up to the rat and stabbed the shit out of it. Kyle exclaimed quietly, "What the fuck was that?"

Stan explained, "Santa last time kinda shot them up, also, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE?! WE SHOULD BE SHOOTING THOSE DUMBASSES!"

Then he goes out with a pistol shooting at random, only to find he had two bullets and was clicking away like an idiot. Santa was already gone as Ash and Greninja were still on field. They saw him as Stan said, "H-hold on, I got a bullet somewhere", and went searching through his pockets. He found a bullet, loaded in the gun, and…

He shot Pikachu in the head. Ash was appalled as he yelled, "PIKACHU!"

Stan laughed, "Ok, now we Butters, because I'm out."

And he went back behind the bush as Ash was in rage yelling, "Greninja, use mega shuriken and slash that bush!"

Greninja did so and a huge shruiken slashed the bush in half, scarring the shit out of the kids. Stan through Butters out with his pistol, "Ok, shoot him, shoot him!"

Kyle yelled, "Kill one of them! I've seen in that show that they both are one, so killing one kills both!"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"IF YOU KILL ONE OF THEM, THEY BOTH DIE!"

"DO IT BUTTERS!"

Butters was slightly paralyzed as Greninja ran up to speed and Butters pulled the trigger, aiming too low and…

A bullet fire. The whole world crashed for Greninja as…

"GGGGGGRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The scream was so loud, that literally every team heard it. Homer asked, "What kind of yell was that?"

Peter analyzed it and scientifically said, "Judging by the amount of pain, the loudness of that vocal disruption, and the fact that it's high and that loud… I'd say it's someone getting their testicles blown off crudely by a .50 caliber pistol."

Shit, he's right. Greninja grabbed his privates as he fell onto the floor in impossibly explainable pain. Stan yelled at Butters, "Cartman would be saying NOT TO BLOW OFF A GUY'S BALLS!"

Kyle corrected, "Actually it's shoot him in the dick."

"Butters blew off his balls and his dick."

"Oh."

"And another thing, why the hell isn't that kid dead?"

"I don't know, I thought if one would be killed…"

Q appeared, "You're right. However, that bond doesn't work here. If he gets killed, he's the only one killed."

While Q explained to them, Ash got to Greninja, seeing the Pokémon holding his privates, despite them not being there, and blood running from there. He was crying of the pain as Ash stayed there to comfort him.

Hiding in the bushes, Spy, with his love-struck Zoroark, saw the two as Spy asked in his plain look, "This kid cuddles up with a frog?"

Zoroark cuddled up to Spy, "Zoro."

Spy ignored her and pointed his gun right to Ash's head, and…

Q announced, " _Hello everyone, this is Q once again. Due to the lack of fighting, another random event has happened. A Xenomorph has been let loose around the northern area and is currently coming on down to the areas of the Teams. Good luck._ "

And Spy sighed, "Fuck."

He took a full load of six bullets and shot Ash and Greninja dead. Before they left, Spy went over to the two corpses and said, "Well, frog's leg for me."

He took out his knife and cut off Greninja's legs as he told Zoroark, "The rest is yours."

Zoroark thanked him smiling, "Zoroark."

And she had a dinner as Spy walked off to the base with his dinner, and then Zoroark, after the food, followed up.

Over to Team Voyager, they had got into a fight with Team Groening. With the tech that Groening has, Voyager lost Geordi and Janeway also got blown to bits, but Fry, Chris, and Farnsworth, for real this time, were blown to bits in their tanks. The rest of the tanks, and Peter's friends, followed behind Voyager, only for something to be lurking about.

In the bushes, the Xenomorph was in there as Tuvok asked, "There may be something here."

Then it jumped out and went and jabbed its second mouth into him as tank bullet went and blew its head off, spraying acid blood everywhere. The Doctor ran off before anything worse could happen, only for then a Galvantula to block his path. The doctor asked, "Why can't something good…"

And the Pokémon electrocuted the Doctor, only to disable him and end the hologram programming. Peter killed the bug with his tank and said, not knowing Tuvok was killed, "Ok, look for a black elf in a yellow suit; I'm pretty sure it's not that hard to find."

Barney said, "Peter, to a white guy, all black people look the same."

"Yeah, but if he has ears…"

"Want to bet that you'll still miss him."

"Not really."

Then a twig cracked as all the tanks and guns pointed to the bushes and shot up the whole area blasting it to rubble, wood splinters and holes. Bender went and whined, "Awww, it's not the Vulcan bastard."

Homer asked, "Who is it?"

"Some Asian guy and a bitch."

That was Harry and Gardevoir.

(On Voyager)

On the actual voyager ship, Harry woke up in bed with a jolt as he looked in front of him saying, "A dream, a very, interesting dream. Sometimes I'd like to shoot Q."

Then he heard a small yawn as he looked over and saw the Gardevoir. His eyes bulged, "Wait, is that…"

Gardevoir opened her eyes as she smiled, "Gardevoir!"

Harry smirked as he laid back and down and made out with the sexy Pokémon.

(Back to hel… I mean… the dream world)

Well, moving over to TF2, Spy is now boiling Greninja's legs, using one of Sniper's pots, as Scout askes, "Why the hell are you cooking frog legs again?"

Spy rolled his eyes, "Because it's food, duh. Besides, when was the last time you saw any kind of frog that big?"

Heavy said, "When nuclear waste get thrown into lake back 20 years ago."

"Those frogs weren't that big."

After a while, Spy had his dinner and had his Zoroark "friend" by his side. He considered her as a friend, but she considered him as a mate. Around the base, being only about a hundred feet off from the entrance, the ninja were right around the area since Lloyd had a "brilliant" idea of finding one of the bases.

There, Lloyd explained, "Ok, so here's the plan, Kai you go around to them as Zane and I go to the opposite side."

Jay asked, "Um, normally I'd like to know where I go in?"

"No hard feelings, but you're gonna have to walk straight up to them."

"Can't Kai do that?"

"Yeah, let's do that instead."

Kai groaned as they got into position. They went to their places as Kai walked straight forward, "Hope this plan works."

He waved his hands up, "Hey army guys!"

Spy leaned back on his chair and shot Kai in the head, "You suck."

The other three ninjas were slightly fucked as Lloyd tried rethinking, "Um, how about we…"

Then they heard Jay scream as he just got blowtorched by Pyro. "Run?"

Lloyd barely squeaked that out as Zane agreed, "That would be the wisest right now."

And they ran away from base. But then, guess what?

Q announced, as always, "Hello mortals, the next bonus is now in a labyrinth tunnel."

Everyone, except Tuvok and Zane, basically groaned as they all hauled their asses over to what appeared to be nine mining elevators.

Once everyone got there, and another grace period was established, Q explained this time, "In order for you to get the next bonus, which will be a Federation Shuttlecraft, you must go through the labyrinth in order to find it. Good luck."

And in the sky, as Q watched, the being came on back as Q asked, "Is there a problem with your teleportation, or is it me?"

The being said, "Look, I want to have a little more excitement than what I got back at home, ok?"

"What do you have, may I ask?"

"Constantly flying around, wanted to kill someone, and all I get is tolerating bullshit, having watch if I kill someone, and train off Minto boy's daughter! Don't you think I need a little excitement in my life?"

Q smugly asked, still holding a nonchalant face, "Well, unless those readers want to hear your life story, I don't personally care if you get stuck trying to out run a couple Borg cubes, oh wait, I think I'll do that right now."

And he snapped his fingers, sending off the being to a nice region of Borg space.

(Meanwhile in the Delta Quadrant)

The being appeared in front of three cubes as he said, "Oh… Shit."

* * *

Rate and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this wasn't a great story, better than a couple others, but next is going to be that sequel.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH

An air horn blew, sending everyone into the mine elevators and down into the ground. The elevators stopped at random of the three floors as everyone was running about trying to find the shuttle. Team Groening was running about in random levels and they had no idea where they were. Technically, every other team had no idea where they were.

Now, Peter ran in a circle as Homer was back to square one fighting May's Blaziken. The two were literally killing each other every second, if not every chapter. Meanwhile, Zane was simply scanning through the rocks, only to have a slight fight with an Excadrill. Lloyd had no idea of what was going on, until he ran into Team Red, and Heavy machined the hell out of him, only for the green ninja to escape without a problem.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Stan were avoiding everyone and in a tunnel as Butters just guarded the back. Stan reminded, "Remember Butters, if a guy comes up, don't…"

Then Clement went on forward as Butters fired the gun out of shock and blasted off Clement's balls. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, only for Luxray, Bunnelby, and Chespin to come in and Butters to shoot the ultimate fuck out of them. Stan and Kyle looked back as Stan yelled, "I said not to shoot guys in the balls!"

Kyle told Stan, "Dude, you're sounding like Eric."

"I am? Oh, ok. Butters don't shoot humans in the balls! Or humanoids!"

Butters came back as he asked, "Stan, I was literally ten feet. There's no point in yelling."

"Eh, stress reliever. Now come on, let's find that space ship."

But…

"YES!"

Prof. Sycamore cheered as he found the shuttle and got in, causing Q to announce, "Team Pokémon has found the shuttle."

Everyone else, however, complained and were teleported back to their bases or spawn areas. Unknown to Sycamore, as he was reading the little how to manual Q put in so anyone could understand it, Spy was technically the first to it, but he didn't want to claim it. And along with him was Zoroark, only she came in handy when she blended them literally with the walls, even though Spy could go invisible. The two got into the bottom of the shuttle, then Sycamore came on and it was his to keep. Everyone outside the shuttle disappeared back, but Spy and Zoroark stayed in the work room.

Sycamore first flew out, after Q made a tunnel, and was now flying about over the landscape. As they flew, he went over Fort Sycamore, because he had no other idea and Poker had to get replaced badly, everyone below was cheering as they finally got something.

Then Spy did the usual shit he does by sapping it. He threw it onto the electrical panel and the warp core went off line along with everything else. The shuttle entered free falling mode and Sycamore was now panicking. Everyone in the fort however was also panicking, seeing that the shuttle was about to crash on them.

Spy felt the whole gravity change and took off the sapper, causing the shuttle to regain power and give back control. Sycamore landed the shuttle and now was hoping that that was a onetime thing. Spy and Zoroark were now trapped in the shuttle as Spy explained, "Don't worry, the next time he goes up, we'll sabotage it very well."

Zoroark asked, "Zoro?"

"I'm sure, if that's what you said."

Which it was. As Sycamore got out, Q announced another random event, "Seeing as though everyone has been getting their way, I say it's time to drag you downhill."

Spy whispered, "What would that be?"

Lloyd asked the same thing, so Q answered, "Well, I think we should slow you down by adding someone who will be of very little help, no help, or someone who will just ruin your plans."

Sycamore asked, "Oh, and who are they supposed to be?"

"To begin with, Team South Park gets PC Principal."

He appeared as he asked, "Huh, where am I? I was just publishing an entry on Feminism and patriarchal bigotry."

Stan face palmed, "Oh God, out of everyone he had to choose."

Q looked over Team Groening, "Team Groening gets Mr. Burns and Branigan

Q continued, "For Team Ninja, Chen."

Chen appeared as he asked, "Huh, I'm not in preeminent?"

Lloyd yelled, "Chen?! Couldn't you have picked my father? Why Chen?"

Q ignored and said to Team Red, "I'd give you someone, but unfortunately there is no one to ruin your time."

Everyone sighed in relief as he then went to Pokémon and said, "Normally, you'd think I'd give you a criminal boss. However, I think we need someone who can cause more mayhem than them."

They wondered who it could be, and then a black Greninja appeared as Scyamore screamed, "Not that flying Greninja again!"

Q rolled his eyes, "Wrong one. I sent him off to fight with the Borg. This… is Wafu."

Sycamore yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

Q played along, "Yes."

Wafu, meanwhile, looked at everyone as he had interning ideas. However, Q appeared before Wafu saying, "Don't think I don't know your history. I made it where you can't kill your teammates, nor rape them. Of course, if you find a way, expect an extremely painful death by castration by eighths and a lot of hot iron."

That was a little scary as Q further said, "However, there are of course enemy teammates that you do that stuff with, although I don't see any boundaries you have. And one more thing before I leave, this is a kill to win. You need to kill all the other teams in order to win."

Wafu asked, "And, what do I get if I win?"

"You get one wish of anything."

A creepy smile appeared, "Anything?"

"Within reason."

It still stayed, and grew a tad, as Q warned, "Don't break my little rule set."

And he disappeared. After that, Sycamore brought out Alain's Charizard and told him, "Watch that Pokémon."

The fire type nodded as Wafu just semi-wondered what exactly was going on, even with Q's explanation. But, it wasn't important as the boys of South Park were stuck listening to PC Principal's bullshit SJW talk on how to respect women and black people, while they were trudging through the forests in order to kill everyone.

Stan mumbled, "Of everyone that the Q guy had to choose… this dumbass."

Kyle encouraged, "Look, if we must… we can push him off a cliff."

"I don't know, this guy is babbling too much."

And PC Principal jabbered, "And so, all women and African Americans are victims due to the patriarchal system of bigoted, sexist racists in the government and why we should vote Berny Sanders in for president for 2020."

Butters asked, "Can I shoot this guy?"

Stan said, "It wouldn't even matter."

And as they walked, Team Groening had to deal with Lloyd, since Zane got "randomly" attacked after exploring and mapping out the area.

Groening was firing bullets left and right as Lloyd constantly dodged them and tried firing at the attacking squad. Stewie, being a slightly deranged kid, snuck around and stabbed Lloyd in the neck. Stewie smiled evilly, "Let's see a Lego get past me."

The team celebrated for a bit as then they saw something flash past in the bushes. Everyone stopped as the figure then flashed around, spooking Peter a bit. Peter then yelled to the screen, "Well of course, dumbass, it scared me! What the hell is it?"

The figure just circled them, but they couldn't tell what the hell was circling or even there. Then a dark beam blasted out, Quagmire, wrapped in bandages, was blasted to bits and pieces, spraying blood and body parts everywhere, and scaring everyone.

Homer yelled, "I'm hiding in the tank!"

And he did so, locking it with four bolts. He relaxed in the tank as a low, sinister voice appeared, "You sure you escaped me?"

Then Homer opened his phone revealing Wafu as the yellow guy screamed, "AAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone outside herd it as then a loud blood splatter was heard. Joe panicked, "Ok, blowing it up!"

And fired a grenade bullet at the tank, blowing it up. Bender asked, "Did that work?"

Nothing. No sound, except the burning flames. Then a water shuriken came flying out, slicing Joe's neck and killing him. Everyone was getting tense again as they were surrounded by an unknown force. Then another bush shook, Peter fired a machine gun, then the opposite direction, Bender shot, everyone was shooting back and forth, only then for Wafu to jump out, grab Amy, and drag her away as nobody saw he. And then once then it all quieted down, Wafu was a good distance away fucking the hell out of Amy.

Above the crazy group, Sycamore was above as he was going to teleport away the pencil and bring it to his fort. Spy, still under there as Zoroark was ready to pounce on him and kiss him, drilled a hole under Sycamore and heard him say, "Now then, to get this pencil and get rid of the rest of them."

Spy said, with his sapper ready, "Oh? Did you forget about me?"

Sycamore wondered where that voice came from, only for Spy to sap the control panel, causing the shuttle to lose power again and then fall out of the sky.

Down below, Peter asked, "Is that a space ship?"

Then coming out of the bushes was Barney, "Hey y'all, I'm alive!"

He looked up as the cheer went into horror as the shuttle got closer and he said, "No, no, no, no, no, NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And the shuttle crashed, detonating the warp core and blasting nearly a mile radius, incinerating everyone in it, which was all of Team Groening, Team Pokémon, as it came and went, and then Team Red as they were at the edge, but the debris and wind killed them. Team South Park was fucking lucky since they were not in that mile. Don't ask how, they weren't.

The four of them were outwardly impressed, but felt that something was off. PC dumbass said, "Well, it seems we won, I think. And now to remember the minorities who died."

And then a bullet to his head. Stan said, "Oh thank… wait, who shot that gun?"

They looked over and Butters cursed, "Oh… fuck."

It was one very, very pissed of Ash Ketchum, cloth torn, blood soaked, bleeding, and injured, ready to kill the three kids with the rifle he held. Stan said, "RU…"

Ash shot him and killed the other two without mercy. He calmed himself down and yelled, "Ok Q guy. You killed everyone but me! I want that wish, and I know what I want!"

Q laughed, "Really? Sorry little boy, but someone else joined in."

Ash fumed, "Who? I'm the last one here, right?!"

Then he shot in the head six times, being now 100% dead, and standing behind him was the last guy you'd expect… Dirt Harry. And no, not ensign who fucked that Gardevoir for real, and will be having a Ralts, but the actual cop Dirty Harry.

Q appeared before him asking, "Well, you won, what is your wish?"

Harry said, "My wish? How about you don't set another one of these… fights. It's one for me to go and kill criminals, that's fine… but I was stuck killing that kid right there. If this is some kind of sick, twisted mess you designed because you were bored, then I suggest you go right to hell. I wish that you never have another one of these… ever."

Q was surprised by his choice and agreed, "Alright then, your wish… is granted."

And he snapped his fingers, and everyone was sent back to whatever universe they went to.

(In the TF2 Universe)

Spy woke up abruptly, "What the hell? Huh, I'm back here. Well, that's somewhat good."

But then he heard a yawn as he looked over and whined, "You got to be kidding me?"

It was Zoroark as she opened her eyes and smiled, "Zoro!"

He carefully removed the covers to escape, but the dark type jumped up on him and kissed him, shocking the hell out of Spy.

Skipping all the lame ass bullshit; they do fuck, Spy gets a Zorua daughter, everyone bitches, happy ending for Spy, hell for soldier, and a science project for Medic.

(Back to Q)

Before he leaves his dream world battle royal, the being returns as Q asks, "How was your encounter with the Borg?"

The begin was burnt up, beaten, stabbed, and variously wounded as his wings were tattered, his skin was blacker than before, and even a part of him was on fire. He replied, "Hell."

"Well, that will teach you a lesson not to mess with a Q."

"Really? Well, is there any more fighting?"

"Nope, the shuttle craft was crashed, killing almost everyone. Of course the winner was someone I decided to put in because everyone else was pathetic."

"Nice, now, how about I go and beat the shit out of you?"

"Don't you have others to tend to?"

"Not really."

"Well now, Kiyask, why don't you go away before I start affecting your world?"

"HEY! I was trying to keep my name secret! Fuck you, you asshole!"

Q shrugged and whooshed him off and whooshed himself off, leaving the dream world and going back to regular space

* * *

Rate and review.

Ok, just to make this clearer, Q made a dream world, had everyone asleep, put their minds in the world, and they "killed" each other, and that's what happened.


End file.
